Voyage en Train
by Duam78
Summary: One shot réalisé suite au défi proposé par Missy sur Beans on Toast . Mots imposés : Voyage en train - jambon - clé à molette


Gwen, Ianto et Jack étaient à la poursuite d'un train lancé à pleine vitesse dans les plaines galloises. Gwen était au volant du SUV tandis que Ianto et Jack se tenaient prêt à sauter du véhicule pour s'accrocher au dernier wagon.

Jack fut le premier à s'élancer, il se rattrapa à la rambarde et tendit la main pour que Ianto puisse l'attraper et le rejoindre. Une fois les deux hommes en sûreté, Jack ordonna à Gwen d'aller les attendre à la prochaine gare.

Le SUV s'éloigna alors des rails et fila rejoindre la route. Jack et Ianto sortirent leurs armes et pénétrèrent dans le wagon de marchandises. La présence d'un alien avait été détectée et ils devaient l'arrêter avant de perdre sa trace, ce qui signifiait pour les deux hommes un petit voyage en train.

Jack devançait Ianto qui lui assurait leurs arrières. Il faisait sombre et Jack alluma sa lampe torche, aussitôt imité par le jeune gallois. Tout semblait calme. Mais rien n'était vraiment calme lorsqu'ils étaient en chasse. Les deux hommes furent soudainement séparés lorsqu'une chose fondit sur eux. Ianto se jeta sur le coté pour l'éviter mais Jack ne fut pas assez rapide et se trouva soulevé à 3 mètres du sol.

Ianto se leva précipitamment pour se positionner sous son capitaine, prêt à le récupérer si celui-ci venait à tomber, lâché par la chose qui le retenait prisonnier. Et il avait eu raison, car à peine avait-il levé la tête que Jack lui tombait dessus. Il leva les bras et attrapa son capitaine en essayant d'amortir la chute le plus possible. Mais elle fut tout de même fracassante.

Jack : J'ai l'impression d'un déjà-vu ?  
Ianto : Oui… moi aussi …  
Jack : Et jamais je ne pensais que je te dirais ça un jour, mais même si j'en ai également très envie, je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment…  
Ianto : De quoi tu parles ?  
Jack : De ce que je sens contre ma cuisse gauche…  
Ianto : C'est le reste de mon sandwich au jambon que je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir, espèce de vicieux…  
Jack : Arf… Au temps pour moi…

Ils se relevèrent et cherchèrent à apercevoir l'alien qui leur donnait tant de mal. Ianto le vit près de la porte menant aux wagons des voyageurs. Il en informa Jack qui visa et tira dans sa direction, le faisant reculer.

Jack : Ianto essaye de séparer les wagons… il faut à tout prix l'isoler des voyageurs !  
Ianto : Et comment suis-je censé faire ça ?

Mais Jack ne lui répondit pas, il s'était déjà jeté sur l'alien et se débattait contre lui tant qu'il pouvait. Ianto se rapprocha de l'ouverture et se glissa au dehors. Sous ses yeux défilaient les rails à une vitesse élevée. L'écrou permettant la séparation des wagons était à une vingtaine de centimètres en contrebas, ce qui obligea Ianto à se pencher pour le dévisser. Mais il ne put le faire à mains nues, il lui fallait un outil pour l'aider. Il retourna dans le wagon, Jack se battait toujours avec l'espèce de gargouille ailée. Il se dirigea vers une caisse qu'il ouvrit. Elle contenait des livres, rien qui pourrait lui être d'une quelconque aide, la seconde fut aussi décevante, bien qu'elle refermât un superbe service à thé anglais. Dans la troisième, il trouva enfin son bonheur. C'était une boîte à outils flambant neuve. Il s'empara d'une clé à molette et s'en retourna vers la porte.

Jack : Si tu pouvais te dépêcher !  
Ianto : J'y suis presque !

Il se retrouva dehors, se pencha une nouvelle fois et réussit à desserrer l'écrou récalcitrant. Il allait se retourner pour rejoindre Jack lorsque la porte vola en éclats. Il lâcha la clé à molette laissant s'éloigner le train, et se retint de toutes ses forces avec sa seule main gauche à l'échelle sur le coté de la porte. Il pendait littéralement dans le vide. Il entendit trois coups de feu résonner à l'intérieur du wagon et vit le corps de l'alien voler à travers le trou béant et s'écraser sur les rails, un peu plus loin. Le wagon n'avait pas ralenti assez pour s'arrêter et le cadavre fut écrasé par les roues de métal.

Jack passa la tête par le trou.

Jack : Une bonne chose de faite !  
Ianto : J'aurais pu y rester avec tes idées de séparer les deux wagons. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'on est perdus en pleine campagne, on fait quoi ?

Jack tendit la main vers Ianto pour l'aider à se relever. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à face et Jack en profita pour passer son bras dans le dos de son amant afin de l'attirer à lui pour un baiser passionné.

Jack : Le temps que le train arrive en gare et que Gwen s'aperçoive que le wagon n'est plus là, on a largement le temps d'essayer de faire apparaître chez toi un second sandwich au jambon, bien plus appétissant que le premier…  
Ianto : J'ai l'impression que le tien est déjà prêt…  
Jack : Oh oui, prêt à être dégusté…


End file.
